


The Big Day

by REwrites



Series: Chocolate Cake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Timestamp, or missing moment, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been looking forward to this day for such a long time now. So why is his heart racing like he’s been running for his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a timestamp/missing moment or whatever to [In Other Words (I Love You)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1045291). You pretty much have to have read that in order to read this. Just a short thing I felt like jotting down. May become a small series or something. Idk. Hope ya’ll like :)

Sirius takes a deep breath.

In and out.

His reflection is looking back at him from the mirror. He looks good. If good means he looks like he might vomit the entire contents of his stomach into the sink beneath him. That would probably be bad. He cards his fingers through his hair distractedly, ignoring the way it shakes just a little.

In. Out.

What is the matter with him? He loves Remus. He’s been looking forward to this day for such a long time now. So why is his heart racing like he’s been running for his life? Why are his hands so sweaty? Why is he terrified of walking through that door?

No one prepared him for how nervous he would feel.

In. Out.

He can do this.

He can.

He can do this and he isn’t going to be sick.

There is a knock on the door behind him and he absolutely does not jump.

“Sirius?” Remus says from the other side. “Are you all right?”

Sirius calls back, “Fine. Just washing up.”

The door opens and Remus steps in, looking far less terrified than Sirius feels. Totally not fair.

“So,” Remus says slowly, sidling up beside him to watch him in the mirror. “Are you ready?”

I was born ready, is what he’s like to say but what comes out is more like a hysterical laugh followed by a hurried, “Do you think we’re rushing this?”

Remus actually chuckles and Sirius begins rethinking how much he loves the man until a hand slides into his. Palm to palm. Pressing back, warm and reassuring.

Remus says, “We both knew this day would come.” Easy. Like it’s no big deal except for all the ways that it is because this day is important. This is possibly the most important day of their lives.

“Yes, just…” Sirius clutches the hand in his a little tighter and feels a bit of his tension ease because just having Remus near is enough to soothe the panic that has been building inside him all day. He catches Remus’s eye in the mirror and feels a genuine smile threaten to split his face. Sirius almost can’t believe how stupidly lucky he is sometimes.

“Just didn’t think I’d be this nervous,” he finishes.

Remus smiles back sheepishly. “I am too. Hardly slept last night thinking about today actually.”

And suddenly he’s not terrified anymore. Because now they’re a team. A team consisting of two grown men who may or may not be shaking at the thought of walking out of the cramped toilet they’re occupying and meeting their fate, but a team nevertheless. So he says, “And here I thought it was me who kept you up all night.”

Remus rolls his eyes but his cheeks turn that lovely shade of pink that Sirius has learned to coax out with nothing but a few well-placed words or a brush of the hand and Sirius’s courage bolsters. He pulls Remus towards the door with a gentle tug and says, “Together then?”

Nodding, Remus follows him through the door and down the hall. They stop just outside the room at the end of the hall and Sirius takes another deep breath. In and out. Beside him he can feel Remus doing the same.

They step into the room together and Sirius’s eyes go immediately to the small boy kneeling beside the coffee table, coloring on some spare paper. He looks up when they enter and full-scale grin breaks out across Sirius’s face when a pair of very familiar brown eyes meets his in a shy smile.

“Teddy,” Remus says, and he spares Sirius a breathtaking smile before looking back at his son, “this is Sirius.”


End file.
